1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus, a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus for improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer disposed between the two substrates. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. A TFT may include a gate electrode extended from a gate line, a source electrode extended to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The LCD panel may not emit light by itself. In other words, it is not self-emissive. The LCD panel may receive light from the backside of the LCD panel or from the front of the LCD panel. The LCD panel may have limited side visibility. To improve the side visibility, a multi-domain technique may be used. In the multi-domain technique, an area in which a pixel electrode is formed is divided into a plurality of domains, and LC molecules of the LC layer are arranged according to the domain in which they are located. This spatial division method has difficulty of optimizing luminance or transmittance level.